Finding Home
by nakuney
Summary: Taiyana Timbre is a white tiger faunus. The past two years and not been kind to her. It had seen her team defiled, torn asunder and snuffed out. Haven holds no solace for her. All she can hear are the screams of her loved ones. Beacon offers her a chance for a new start. The stern professor, may offer her so much more.
1. The Beginning

_**FINDING HOME**_

 _ **Prologue**_

"You wanted to see me Ozpin?" the beautiful buxom blonde asks. "Yes Glynda, I did. Please come in." She enters his office with no hesitation. She trusted this man beyond a shadow of a doubt. "Come here. I would like to show you something." She stands by him at the window. He points to the front gate. She follows his finger to the gate. "Do you see the girl who just walked in. She nods. "Her name is Taiyana Timbre, she's a new student here. She just transferred from Haven academy. I would like you to watch out for her. Trust will not come easy to her. She's been a prisoner of the White Fang for two years. Team RWBY inadvertently freed her when they assaulted their base on the docks." He concluded.

"Yes sir, but why me?" Glynda asks. "Like you she lost her partner, well, actually her whole team. She may be able to relate to you better. I think it will help you are a woman, when I first met her she was almost feral and growled at me every time I came near her. I had to speak to her through a glass window most of the time. She is very talented as a huntress, so I offered her a scholarship. You may want to get down there, it would seem that team CRDL has set their sights on her." He turned to see his door bang against the wall as Glynda ran out. He smiled. "Stage set." He remarked to the room. If all goes well, I will not only have a gifted huntress but a very happy administrator. As long as she doesn't find out..." his smile dropped.

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

When Ozpin spoke with me about Beacon, I was terrified. I knew the school was big and full of people. I gulped, so many people. But I had nowhere else to go. I had no home, no family and there was no way in hell I was going back to Haven academy. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, and reminded myself to breathe, one breath and one step at a time. I got chills, my ears twitched beneath my hat, and I felt bile rise as I heard the approaching footsteps. I turned to the approaching male, I was stuck between wanting to growl in warning and run away. But I promised Ozpin, I would try. "Hey beautiful. The names Cardin Winchester and this here is my school. Would you like a tour. I definitely wouldn't mind having you on my arm." He tries to say voice suavely. His voice grates on my nerves. The urge to vomit gets stronger and the instinct to growl at him and inform him in a very not nice way, that I wanted nothing to do with him nor any other part of his body. I take a deep breath.

My crystal blue eyes stare him down in what I hope is a semi hostile look. He is right in front of me now, crowding me his pheromones making me cringe and gag on the inside. "No thank you. I memorized the map, I am most confident I can find my own way." I say to him and attempt to walk away. He grabs my arm as his friends surround me. "Let go. Now." I said and I knew there was a threatening town in my voice. He does, and lifts his hands. "My bad I just wasn't finished talking to you. If not a tour how about a date?" he says confidently as if he's God's gift or something. "No." I say to him without any doubts. His friends close in on me. I grit my teeth, now I am irritated. "I will give you one warning and only one warning, remove yourselves from my path, or I will remove you. Leave me be. I have no interest in you nor any other men." They refuse to move; I feel my aura flare. Then like a balm to my ears and my mind a voice raises above the din of sound. "Mr. Winchester!" I see him pale.

My heart races as I hear the footsteps of the owner of that sweet voice approach us. "I believe Ms. Timbre asked you to move and leave her be. I suggest you do so, unless you want another detention and your parents called." She says. "No ma'am professor Goodwitch. Let's go guys. He mouths to me. "We aren't finished yet." I raise my eyebrow as if to say 'bring it'. Him and his buddies skulk off. She speaks again, gentler and I feel myself calm more. "I must apologize for Mr. Winchester's appalling behavior Ms. Timbre. I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch." She holds her hand out tentatively I shake it. My tail twitches on my waist and I resist the urge to purr in happiness. "Welcome to Beacon Academy your home for the next couple of years." Our hands release and I have to fight to not show my disappointment at the lack of contact.

"Well, Ms. Timbre, let's get you settled in, then we'll walk around a bit to familiarize yourself with the campus, then Professor Ozpin would like to speak with you." My ears twitch again. Contact with the opposite sex, and sometimes even the same sex still made me uncomfortable. "It is purely by choice Ms. Timbre but if you'd like to, you don't have to wear the hat to cover your ears. Your hat twitched and your tail keeps hitting the back of my thighs." She says. I flush in embarrassment and grab my tail and fasten it back around my waist.

"My apologies professor, it sometimes has a mind of its own." I apologize sincerely. "It's all right. Here at beacon, we do our best to make our Faunus students comfortable. We in general do not allow bullying, but unless it's reported or we see it there isn't much we can do." I nod. "At Haven they don't do anything about it regardless. But that was two years ago. Maybe they've changed." I reply. "Beacon is hosting the Vytal festival, so we'll know soon enough." She says. I twitch and yet shrink at the same time. She places her hand on my shoulder. "It isn't till towards the close to the end of this semester. We are behind you, we won't force you, but we do encourage you to try and set your differences aside. Tournament entry is not mandatory. So just breathe easier, if you can." I nod. "I will try Professor Goodwitch." She pets my shoulder in a comforting manner. "That's all we ask of you." She replies.

We enter Professor Ozpin's office. I remove my hat and he rises to greet and shake my hand. "Good morning Ms. Timbre." I am still slightly uncomfortable with being touched, but it is a little easier with Ozpin. He gestures to a seat in front of his desk. "Please have a seat." I sit down at the edge of the seat. Sometimes having a tail is a pain. "Thank you sir." He hands me my class schedule, locker assignment, a guide lines book that he goes over the most important things to remember. You know the usual, no drugs, no alcohol, no illegal paraphernalia, etc., etc. No bullying or harming other students. Be back on campus by curfew. The usual song and dance. "Unfortunately, your room isn't ready just yet, so you'll have to stay in the guest wing for tonight. We are still setting it up the way you and the doctors suggested. I believe it's lunch time. Glynda, if you would escort Ms. Timbre to the cafeteria. She nods. I shake his hand again and leave his office. "Thank you again sir, for allowing me this opportunity to graduate and get my huntress license." I said.

"Is there somewhere I can donate this hat? I won't be needing it anymore." She smiles gently and reassuring, that smile not only eased my anxiety but also made my heart catch fire. _"Why me? First day at Beacon and I'm smitten."_ I think to myself. The campus seemed almost deserted now, from the bustling hub it was this morning. I took a deep breath. "Maybe, I can find my home here." I said quietly, forgetting my mouth watering tantalizing escort. "Beacon is home to many people, sometimes I think the school is more my home then my actual house in Vale. Maybe that is because I always feel like I'm here." she says. "Maybe. I guess I'll find out soon enough then." I reply. We are outside by the fountain, but I begin to feel anxious again. The corridors began to fill with students, I feel like panicking. "Breathe, Ms. Timbre, breathe through it. Take your time, I am in no hurry." Glynda's voice soothing the beast inside of me trying to rear its ugly head. Step by step we head towards the cafeteria.

The raucous noise coming from the courtyard hurts my sensitive ears. I stop again and breath slowly and wait for my ears to adjust. Chaos breaks out around us. "What is going on?" the rush of people towards us. I grab her and bring her into the shelter of my body, my aura stretching around us in a small force field. Towards the end of the rush, my senses are still on alert and in protect mode. "Thank you, but you can let go now." She says, I release her. "Apologies." I follow her to the site of the chaos, food is all over the window. She throws the door open. With a growl she waves her riding crop my eyes are amazed as I see her put right everything that was amiss. "Children, please do not play with your food." She says, I hear a belch and see a person falling through the roof and then a table. I cringe a bit. Ozpin approaches her and puts his hand on her shoulder. I feel a spike of jealousy. "Let it go." He says to her she sighs. "They are supposed to be the defenders of the world." He squeezes her shoulder. "And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part." He begins to walk away. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." She looks at the eight students shakes her head, but smiles slightly.

We go to the kitchen to get food, and we eat a quiet meal together. I feel happy and at peace. Then, she escorts me to my room for the night. I showered and got ready for bed, it took me some time to fall asleep, but when I finally did the nightmares began. Luckily I jerked awake before any damage could be done. I knew I could not go back to sleep. Quietly, I got up and dressed, snuck out of my room. Outside of the building I looked around. I loved having night vision. I explored a little bit but found myself on the clock tower. I stood a moment and just took in the view, willing the nightmares of memory in captivity away. "First night here and already breaking rules." I turned and saw Ozpin standing there. "My apologies sir. I couldn't sleep, nightmares." I told him. "Understandable. Come with me please." I nod and follow him.

We stop in front of some sliding doors. "This is the combat simulation room. We restrict the use of the room to all students unless a teacher is with them." He pulls out his scroll and types a few things and my scroll beeps. I open it up to a message from him. "Ms. Timbre I have given you an access code the will not restrict entry, but it does notify the other professors you are here. Likewise, I sent them all emails to inform them you are allowed to be in here. Any professor can check in on you via there scrolls. I trust you not to abuse the privilege." I read. "Thank you sir, but why?" I ask him. You passed all your tests, you are technically a senior here. This is your last semester. The sim room will help you get back into shape. Plus, I don't want you to destroy my school in a haze from your nightmare. The doctors said physical activity and the use of your violin usually helps you sleep without nightmares. I see your potential as a gifted huntress. I would like to do all I can to help you achieve that status." He explains. "Thank you again sir." I reply. "You are welcome. Please be careful though." He said. I nod and he walks away. I use my scroll to open the doors.

I spend an hour just familiarizing myself with the controls and settings, it was more like a warm up for me. Once warmed up and all, I set it for the middle setting. It isn't hard really, but it was a challenge. My music is loud in my ears, but I sense a presence. I dodge the attack thrown at me and look around. Glynda Goodwitch stands in the doorway. I pull out my ear plugs. "Good. I have your attention now." She says. "Professor Goodwitch the headmaster said I could be here. He sent emails…" she raises her hand. "I am aware of that, but it is almost time for breakfast. You've been in here for nearly five hours. This is usually why a professor goes with the students. Time has a way with getting away from you during simulation exercises. In the future set an alarm on your scroll. I'm afraid you have no time for sleep now. Breakfast is at seven. Your first class is at nine. I believe you have Professor Port. Let's go. Get yourself cleaned up, I'll meet you outside of the cafeteria and take you to his class." She says. "Professor Goodwitch, are you going to escort me to all my classes?" I ask nervously. "Goodness no. I do have my own classes to teach. If I remember correctly, you and Blake Belladonna have your first two classes together. I would advise you ask her to show you to the next class." She says. I gulp.

After returning to my room, showering and getting my uniform on, I headed to the cafeteria. Breakfast was a quiet affair, most students far too tired to be loud. My ears appreciated it, as did my nerves. True to her word Professor Goodwitch met me outside the cafeteria, with my school books and a notebook. She handed them to me and escorted me to my class. She briefly introduced me to the other professor. Port was actually a slightly portly man and apparently long winded. I was looking at the empty classroom, my tail twitching nervously as my anxiety started to bear down on me. "Ms. Timbre, your tail is misbehaving again." She tells me. I look and see my tail is stroking the back of her thigh. I blush in embarrassment and wrap it around my waist again. "I'm sorry." I said. "Nervous, I guess." She nods and says. "Very well. You may have to find a better way to keep your tail in check. Not everyone is as understanding as me." She leaves the room and my tail starts twitching faster now. I close my eyes and inhale deeply and exhale slowly until I have calmed down. I remove the belt from my pants and thread my tail through the loops, hoping it would work to control the twitches. Port shows me to my seat.

Moments later the rest of the class files in. In the desk in front of me and below my seat sat 4 of the girls from the food war yesterday. "Very well. Today we have a transfer student from Haven. She will be completing her last semester here, before she takes the test to get her license. Ms. Timbre please stand up." I gulp and stand. "Class welcome Taiyana Timbre." They all say hello and I was glad I had already readied myself for their voices. "After this class I believe she has Applications of Dust. If one of you would kindly help her get there today that would be most appreciated." I sat back down. A young girl wearing a red cape, maybe 15 stares at me. "You have pretty eyes and hair. I like your ears and tail too. Can I pet them?" she asks. "Ruby!" a girl with white hair hisses. She looks at me sheepishly. "Sorry." She says. I'm drawn to her and can't help but smile. "Tell you what, go ahead with the ears. The tail not right now after class." She beams a smile at me. I lean over and let her scratch my ears. They flick back and forth. She giggles. I lean back it was time for class. A girl with black hair and a bow glares at me. I can smell she is Faunus too, cat I believe. When class ends hours later it feels like I unwind my tail and let her pet it for a couple. "Rubes, we gotta jet." A blonde and buxom girl says. I peg her to be almost 17 or 17. "Thanks Taiyana for indulging my baby sister's whims. I'm Yang by the way. The girl with white hair is Weiss and the girl with black hair is Blake." She says dragging her sister behind her. "I have to go too. See you later Blake. Nice meeting you Taiyana." Weiss says. "Thank you Ms. Belladonna for taking her to her class." Port says. She nods at him and I follow her out. I can sense her wave of disapproval. She glares further at me. "Yes, Ms. Belladonna, you have something you would like to say." I prompt. "How would the other Faunus feel if they knew you let people pet you like you were their pet?" she asks. "I imagine some wouldn't care, though others like yourself may disapprove and feel like I debased myself just now." Her eyes widen. I point to my noise. "How do the other Faunus feel about you hiding yourself and living a lie. You know what I say to that." She shakes her head. "Fuck them. In their eyes I'm shit anyways. That's what happens when you are a half-breed like me." I said. She looks shocked. "Now which way to the classroom?" I ask. She keeps silent and again follow behind her to our class. I was not looking forward to this class with her now.

It was now lunch time. I decided against going. I had enough of other people for the day. I headed to the clock tower again and just sat. I sigh deeply. _"Maybe I wasn't ready to be around so many people again. Two more classes then I can hide in my room."_ I thought. After lunch was History of Remnant, with Dr. Ooblek. then it was Combat and Tactics with oh how my heart soared just reading her name Glynda Goodwitch. I was almost too excited to contain myself. Ooblek's class was not overly exciting, but you still had to pay close attention. He just moves and speaks so fast. I didn't see anyone else trying to take notes. I guess they had come to the conclusion I did just now a while ago. We were going to just have to read it again in our spare time.

Jaune Arc took me to my next class, flirting up a storm. He seemed nice, but still I have never been attracted to men. "Jaune. You seem really nice. But I am not interested in men. But I wouldn't mind a male friend." I tell him nicely. I hold out my hand to shake his. He smiles. "I can do that." He shakes my hand and we enter the classroom first. My feast upon the Professor leaning down to fix her riding crop. I feel a painful pull on my tail, I growl and snap towards my attacker. I startle him. Of course the ass hat from yesterday. "Ms. Timbre. You have detention with me today. It is in the handbook that aggressive or violent behavior will not be tolerated." My ears lay back on my head in apology. "Take your seats." She says. _"Wonderful detention on my first day of classes."_ My eyes are drawn to her read end. _"Maybe it won't be so bad."_ I feel someone staring at me. The professor us not pleased. _"Or maybe it will suck terribly. Stupid ass hat Cardin Winchester."_ I grumble to myself. "Alright class, time for a demonstration on what we just talked about today.

"Ms. Timbre if you will join me up here. Let's see if you were actually paying attention." She calls me out. I simply just remove my blazer and shirt. I send for my locker and grab my weapons out and place the baldric around my hips and tighten the buckles. "Ready." Cardin raises his hand. "I would be happy to serve as her opponent." He says. I repress the snarl. "I'm sure you wouldn't, but I would never put any student needlessly in harm's way." She says. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said. "I wasn't talking about her Mr. Winchester." She faces me and her crop jumps to her hand. _"Ah, telekinesis. How fun. I do so love a good challenge."_ I pull out my sword hit the release switch and now I have two swords in my hand. We nod, I boost my aura and as she attempts to use her semblance to disarm me. She was not successful. Then she starts waving the crop throwing things at me. I either block or dodge. A quick check of my levels. I'm good to press my own attack. I bend wind around me, the world slows. A heartbeat then two then I move. I launch towards her and stop inches from her as the bell rings. I release my aura and stand at ease. "That's enough for today class. Remember, read chapters 11-14 in your textbooks and short essay on how you would incorporate what you have learned in combat. Ms. Timbre return to your seat, detention begins now. Pull out your textbook and begin reading it from chapter 1. I leave my blazer and shirt off and just in my tank top and pants do as she says.

Once we are completely alone she sits down next to me. "What was all that about. Cardin's not the nicest of people granted. But why did you almost attack him?" she asks. "He pulled my tail. It was a knee jerk reaction and it brought up some very bad memories." I said. She looks at me confused and intrigued. "How much of my captivity did Professor Ozpin share with you?" I ask. "Not much. But your reactions to him being so near when he first met you, speaks volumes." She said. I nod when I first awoke from the drug they gave me, I was locked in a grimy, dark and dingy room. I broke the chains with my Earth enhanced strength and hit the bull Faunus guard, I ran for the door. He grabbed my tail, yanked it hard and I fell. He was on me in a second more drugs were injected into me. Then he tore through my maidenhood in one thrust. When I woke again there were more of them. Each one took me as rough as they could. Then they left me there bleeding from both sides and their seeds covering me. A woman came in, I begged her for help. She pulled up my tail roughly and threw scalding water on me. She too injected me with the drug did as she pleased and then, with help from the bull faunus chained me from the ceiling my feet dangling inches off the ground." I explained. Her hand covered her mouth. "I am sorry. I reacted the way I did, but it is still a work in progress." I told her and went back to reading the text book.

It was maybe an hour before she spoke again. "I am sorry for what those faunus did to you." She said. "It wasn't just faunus. There were humans too. They were just as bad if not worse at times. The faunus mainly just forced themselves on me. The humans did that and worse." I took off my pants and tank top. I stood before her in just my bra and underwear. The true myriad of scars crisscrossing my body showed plainly. I removed the concealing dust with a wave of my hand over both arms. I showed both sides of my hands and arms, very pronounced scars of blades show. "They kept my aura blocked from me with another serum. These scars will never heal." I showed her the underside of my tail. A deep long scar from a very deep cut ran the whole length. "They split my tail almost all the way through. For fun. They laughed the whole time as another violated me a police baton. The humans accuse us of being animals. Look at me professor and tell me who the real animals are." I get up and put my clothes back on quickly, she is sitting there in mute shock. Without even asking I walk out of her class and to my room. Again I refused to go to the cafeteria to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so i didn't do one of these for the first chapter. RWBY is owned by rooster teeth, and i'd like to apologize if the story seems rushed and is not so good. but i am in the process of writing multiple stories. Please feel free to read and review and send ims. i like to hear from the readers.**

* * *

I was grateful that my room was ready. As I lay down and slept even after working out the nightmares came full force. I woke up screaming and my bed was on fire. I put it out with water. There was a knock on my door. My nature semblance still pulsing out. "Are you alright?" a girl says. I can't answer my throat burns. My mind is in chaos. "Nora break down the door. Ruby go get a professor." She says. "Ok." Ruby says and I hear the whoosh of her semblance. "Alright stand aside Pyrrha this door is coming down." I gain enough control. "NO! Don't come in. Wait for the professor. It's too dangerous. I'm too dangerous right now!" I shout frantically.

I hear the whoosh again. "Goodwitch is coming. She said to not open the door yet. Not until she gets here." Ruby says. "I smell smoke. She could be hurt. She might die." Pyrrha says. "No. I am fine. Honestly it would be more dangerous for you right now. Please just go away. Leave me be for a bit." I plead with them. "Ms. Nikos. Please step away from the door. Return to your rooms everyone." Goodwitch says. I can smell her, even though the smell of smoke, fire and lightening is so strong. Like a spring breeze her scent washes over me through me. I begin to calm down. "Taiyana, breathe. Just breathe. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." She says and I do. I breathe until all the chaos and the pain dies down. I open the door and she enters and shuts the door quickly.

She waves her crop and fixes my room. "This is my fault isn't it? I made you bring up those memories." She says. I shake my head. "No. I slept too deeply. They always surface then. Though talking to you I think made it easier to calm down afterwards. At least I think. Or it was you. I'm not really sure." I tell her. I blush again realizing that I came close to telling her I liked her that way. "Whatever it might have been, I'm glad. So you don't really sleep at night? She asks. "Not without the serum they made for me. The serum neutralizes my semblance without making me feel drugged. It lasts for about 9 hours. Professor Ozpin is waiting for them to deliver it. He wants me to try and manage without, hence the special room." I said waving my hand to the room. "This room is designed to keep it in here and withstand my semblance until I calm down. Even the windows are reinforced that way. And it doesn't hurt me so I am safe." I explain. "Is there nothing else we can do?" She asks. I shake my head. "Afraid not. The doctors all said that it would just take time." I tell her.

Again I ate breakfast in the cafeteria and went to my classes, skipped lunch and dinner again, and went to work out for a bit. I received a message that my things had finally arrived from Haven's storage unit. I left the sim room and headed back to mine I smiled brightly, my violin case. I opened it and to my dismay it had been messed up, due to rough handling. I took it to the workshop, I tried but I could not fix it. I would have to make another one, but I needed wood. I headed to Professor Goodwitch's office and knocked. "Ms. Timbre. What can I do for you?" she asks. "Is there a way for me to get some wood sent here?" I ask. "What for?" she asks. I show her my violin. "It got here today, but it is so warped and breaking apart. I would like to make another one." She handles the violin. "You made this?" I nod. "It's beautiful. Professor Ozpin should still be in his office; we can go put in an order." I move to the side and let her pass.

It took a day for the wood I asked for to get here, and then another week for me to make the violin. My fingers itched to play it, but I was too tired. I prayed that the nightmares wouldn't come. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said and rolled up my sleeve. The same day the wood arrived so did my serum. The familiar and comforting clacking of Goodwitch's entered. It was our nightly ritual now, she would come in before lights out and inject the serum into my arm. I focused intently on stopping my tail from twitching or any sounds of pleasure at her touch from sounding. We never really spoke, she would come in attend to her duties, wish me a goodnight and then leave. But still it did not deter me my attraction or growing love for her. When we train together, Ozpin's way of making sure I'm ready to become a huntress, she is more open. I learn from her she learns from me. It is in those moments or the very brief ones she tries to hide but I still see them, the love grows.

She seems a little on edge tonight. "Professor Goodwitch, are you ok?" I ask. "I'm fine Ms. Timbre. Why do you ask?" she asks. "You seem a little distracted and on edge." I said. "You see too much it seems. There is much going on around here. No I cannot tell you. I feel all this tension everywhere, it's all around. Like something big and potentiality disastrous is afoot." She says. "And you feel like you aren't ready for it and don't know where the hammer will fall. So it leaves you feeling like, forgive my language, but your ass is in the wind." She nods. "Very astute. Yes, that is how I feel." She says. "Good so it wasn't just me. I thought I was going crazy. Well, crazier "I reply with a smile. She smiles back. "I think everyone is feeling it. Blake in particular. Her team has reported that she hasn't slept hardly at all since the beginning of the semester. They have tried talking to her but she isn't hearing them." She says. "Maybe they aren't saying the right things." I suggest. "Possibly. It is late now Ms. Timbre." She says. I nod. "Goodnight Professor." She pats my arm. "Good night Ms. Timbre." She replies. The door latches behind her. I had an idea of who might be able to get through to Blake.

"Hey Yang. You got a min?" I ask. "Sure. What's up Taiya?" she says. She looks back at Blake who has her nose stuck in a book. I can see the dark circles under her eyes, she looks worn out. Yang makes no secret of how worried she is for her. I pull her to the side. Well out of range of the cat Faunus's hearing. "No luck still?" Yang sighs and shakes her head. "She won't listen. No matter what we say, she acknowledges we've said it. But still." She says. "Perhaps, you aren't saying the right things." I suggest. "What do you mean?" she asks. "Blake hears stop and leave it alone. Nothing can be done about them yet." I tell her. "I don't want her to stop, just slow down. It's too dangerous to continue like she is. I know from experience." Yang says. "Then perhaps, that is what should be said." I tell her. I clasp her shoulder. "Speak from your heart and she will hear you." I squeeze her shoulder and walk off. The rest is up to her.

As I walk across campus I see Ruby sitting against a tree. I walk over to her. "Is there room for two?" I ask. She nods and scooches over a bit. I sit down. "Feeling the strain of leadership?" I ask. "Partially, but that is not the only thing on my mind." She says. I flick my tail at her and put it on her lap. She immediately starts stroking it. "Blake. For one. I'm worried about her. We all are. Even as her friend and team leader she ignores what I say." She says. "I get that, but I do not think you will ne able to reach her. Nor do I think you are the one meant to." I said. "No. I don't think I am. But who then. We've all tried." She starts petting faster in frustration. I still her hand. "Sorry." I release her hand. "And then there is Weis." She says. "You love her." I state. "Of course. She's my friend, partner and team mate." She says. I shake my head. "Not how I meant it." I tell her. Her eyes widen. "How did you know?" she asks.

"Right. You're a faunus. You probably can hear my heart rate increase when she is near me. And can smell my desire for her." She says. "Both true, but I also have eyes. It's in the way you move. When you are nervous or worried you inch closer to her, even if Yang is there. Your eyes follow her everywhere. Actually your heart beats slower near her, it increases when she brushes against you, or when you touch her." I said. I can also see you are confused by your feelings for her." I add. "It's not that I don't know I like women. I've known for years. But it's why her. She isn't exactly nice to me, yet I love her." She says. "You do not get to choose whom your heart wants and loves. All you can do is bury it and hope it goes away, or go with it." I said. "Speaking from experience Taiya?" she asks. I nod. "Ooh, who do you love?" she asks. I arch an eyebrow. "Come on tell me! I told you!" I arch an eyebrow again. "Ok so my physiology told you." She says. "Can you figure it out?" I ask her. "Well, I know it's a female, obviously." She says. "Obviously. I make it no secret my preference." I said. "Human or faunus?" she asks. "Human." I reply. "Tall or short?" she asks. "Shorter than me." I reply.

"Pyrrha?" she says. I shake my head. "Yang. Are you in love with my sister?" I shake my head. "It better not be Weis. Or we're going to have some issues." She says. "It's not Weiss. Would you like another clue?" I ask. "It's the last person you'll ever expect." I tell her. "Me?" she asks. The loudspeaker comes on. "Taiyana Timbre. Please report to my office. Thank you." Goodwitch's voice says. I shiver and my heart races. "Oh me. Really, Goodwitch." She says. I pat her leg. "Good job. You figured it out." I tell her. "It all makes sense now. The way your tail twitches near her and towards her. The way you follow her with your eyes and ears all the time. In large groups you stand closer to her. The way you angle your body subtly as if to protect and shield her. You're in love with Professor Goodwitch." She says shocked. "And you're in love with Weiss Schnee." I said. "Is that true Ruby?" We both freeze. "How did you not sense her coming?" Ruby asks accusingly. "I don't know. I swear." I said. "Taiyana Timbre, my office on the double." Goodwitch's voice rings out again. "You should probably go." Weiss says. I look at Ruby and she is pale as a ghost. I mouth I'm sorry and head to Goodwitch's office.

I see a red blur pass by me. "Ruby!" I hear Weiss shout. But we both know Ruby is long gone. I finished my trek to her office, and knocked on her door. "Enter." She said. I went in. "Close the door please." She says. I do so. "You wanted to see me." I reply. "Yes, it would appear Professor Ozpin thinks you are more than physically ready for the hunter test. He wants me to help you with the written portion. Starting today." I nod. "So sit. We start now." She puts in front of me numerous practice tests. "Start by taking this, so I can see where you need to study the most. Complete the whole test. At this time there is no official time to complete it. Bear in mind that I do have other duties to attend to." She says. She hands me a pencil. "Begin."

Five hours… five long hours and I was finished. "Very well, get to the cafeteria and get some food. Curfew is in a few hours." I get up slowly and stretch my cramped legs. After I ate, I decided to go ahead and play my violin. I could have played it in my room, but I was drawn to the clock tower roof again. I put bow to string and remembered how much Melody loved to hear me play. I never truly got to mourn the loss of my partner. So I would now. I would mourn her and the rest of my team now. Every note played reflected the loss I felt. My grief at losing the woman I loved and the family we created with our team. The wind shifted and Blake's familiar scent touched my nose. "Hey Blake." I stopped playing and stood next to her. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Blake?" I asked and sat next to her she reaches out and hugs me tightly. "I see Yang has rubbed off on you "I said teasingly and hug her back. "That song, it was hauntingly beautiful. I never heard it before." She says. "That's because I composed it." I said. "Really?" she asks. "Would you like to hear the story behind it?" she nods. "Very well, Ruby if you would come join us please." Blake looks around, then Ruby comes around from behind the entrance to the roof. "Hi Blake." She says to her. "Hello Ruby." She says back. Ruby sits on the other side of Blake. I close my eyes willing the memories to surface.

"I was not much older then Blake when I came to Haven Academy. The standard age of 16. Like you guys we had partners that coalesced into a team. There were only about 24 Faunus attending the school. Ironwood didn't allow all Faunus teams. So the teams were mixed 2 faunus per team. Our teams don't have names. But my team consisted of Aya, she was a hawk Faunus. She had beautiful wings. Terra she was a human, she had long gorgeous black hair. Melody our other human member. She had the voice of an angel when she sang and the most beautiful red hair you have seen. Like Pyrrha's and me. Melody was our team leader and I was absolutely besotted with her. From the first time I heard her voice, I knew I would fall in love with her." I said.

Taking a breath, I continued. "It was not so with Melody. When we first met and she was assigned to our team she hated Aya and I. You figure right Faunus hater. For six months she didn't hide her disapproval with her assigned team. She constantly tried to get us either kicked out or her transferred to a different team. Ironwood doing neither. Aya cried every time Melody was mean to her. Terra was the first to comfort her being her partner in both love and in our team. If Terra wasn't near it was me. There were many times I had to break up their arguments. One time I physically had to stop them trading blows. After that day all Melody's ire focused on me. Once Terra asked me why I let her treat me the way she did. I told her. 'If she is focused on me, she leaves Aya alone. Don't worry for me Terra. I can handle whatever she dishes out.' As crazy at it sounds despite her vehemence towards me, I loved her still. There was more to her then her surface attitude." I said. "What changed? "Ruby asks. "Did she realize she loved you too?" I smiled. "No Rubles. I saved her life."

I readjusted my seating and faced them. "We were on a field trip with a professor. More like a team building exercise. We were in a heavily forested area. In Melody fashion she tried to make me lose control of my semblance by saying anything that might hurt. Including calling my mother a whore. But I never allowed her to bate me, which in turn pissed her off and frustrated her more. So also in Melody fashion she stomped off in a fit and right into a Beowolf packs territory. I smelled her fear and took flight. I landed not far from her and pushed my windstream at the oncoming pack. It scattered them. I shouted at Melody. 'Use your voice, lull them to sleep then we can escape.' She couldn't hear me. She was frozen in fear. So I did the only thing I could, I grabbed her and took off. We landed not far from camp. She sat there in a near catatonic state. Then she got angry. 'How dare you touch me without my consent. You animal." She said. I shook my head and walked back to camp. No that did not make her less bitchy towards me. It was that night. It was my turn for watch.

"When I went to the watch spot, Melody wasn't there. I flared out my senses to find her, I caught her scent and followed it to her. She was engaged in combat with an Ursa, a young one. Which meant the mother wasn't far. I saw it approach her, I knew I could get to her, but I would have to take the Ursa major head on. I urged the earth below my feet to push me to my destination. The ground rumbled and I moved and slammed right into the Ursa major, my swords rendering it in two. 'I don't need the help of a beast.' She said. She took at the minor efficiently. 'Obviously' I replied to her comment. Neither of us sensed or knew of the third Ursa another major barreling towards her back until it was almost too late. I did the only thing I could I shoved her out of the way. She landed in some fallen leaves and I took the charge full on. I was finally able to plant my feet before I hit a large tree. I pushed back at it with earth increased strength. I threw it away but not before it swiped at my side. I felt like my insides was on fire.

"But the Ursa wasn't done with me. Weakly I stood facing it, I looked around and found a very large rock behind it. I focused on the rock willing it to do my bidding. The rock hit it in the head dazed and in a fury it rushed me again. Using wind, I managed to dodge it but barely and lower over head stroke loped of it's head. I was woozy from blood loss and staggered to her. Once I knew she was unharmed I collapsed next to her. She found my scroll and called for help. I woke up a week later and she was next to me. 'Where am I?' I asked her. 'You are in the infirmary at Haven Academy.' She said. I looked at her, her eyes were red and tired. 'Are you ok?' I ask. She laughs. 'You are laying here your insides about torn to shreds and you ask me if I'm ok.' She says. 'Well are you?' I ask. 'Why?' she asks. I arch an eyebrow at her. 'Why do you care? I have been anything but nice to you. Yet you saved my life and at great personal risk. You know I wouldn't have done the same for you.' She says. 'I care because you are my partner, my teammate, our leader and I hope one day we could at least become friends.' I answered her. I left out the fact that I was in love with her." I told Blake and Ruby.

"Thus began a tentative friendship and building a great team. Like team RWBY we became our own little family. We had gotten so used to each other that Melody never had to give us orders, unless we had to change something up. Two years ago we were sent on a mission, with supervision to test how far along we had gotten and to become battle tested against the Grimm. There were rumors of Grimm closing in on a small town near Atlas. So we were dispatched there, we found the Grimm and effortlessly took out the nest of Boarbatusks. We were just walking with each other heading back to our hotel rooms. We came across a robbery in progress so we intervened. Out of the darkness came a hail of arrows we did all we could to stop the oncoming attack but we were so focused on the arrows that the we didn't see the darts of poison.

When we woke we were incapacitated, none of us could touch our semblance. Our minds were in a haze of confusion. To this day I am still not sure why they imprisoned us. My theory is that it was to prevent us from reporting them to the police. After what I felt was six months of imprisonment, our captors grew bored. That same night, a man came in red hair, a top hat and a cane. He had told us his men were getting unruly and that he needed to offer them something to keep the peace. He said we'd do. He injected something into Aya and bear faunus came in and grabbed her. We had to watch as he took her, she was screaming, he had her on the floor holding onto her wings so tightly that they broke. Terra screamed and did everything she could to get Aya. But a man came in he didn't unchain her, he just drugged her and ripped off her pants and entered her. 'The more you fight and scream the more they enjoy it.' Top hat said. A wolf faunus came in next and grabbed Melody. 'Do not touch her! I will make you pay!" I shouted at him. He barred is teeth at me and ripped off her pants. I summoned every bit of strength I had from my semblances and ripped the chains free and pounced on the wolf faunus, tearing into his sides. I was lost in my fury, I felt a pinch and then I felt weak. Top hat and a bull faunus pulled me up into the air and drugged me again. Then I watched the bull faunus mount Melody. Fury resurfaced but I could do nothing but watch the horror unfold. My team, my family's cries of pain rang in my ears and to this day, every so often I can hear it still. I saw them get taken from our shared cell and they would keep me constantly drugged and weak. It took me a week to build up a resistance.

The next time they drugged me so they could get me down and spray me off, I feigned the weakness. But when my feet touched the ground, I took in the strength of the earth and tried to escape. The bull faunus from before, managed to grab my tail as I attempted to flee. He pulled so hard that pain was disabling. From there he mounted me and for the first time I knew and felt the way my team felt. Then came more injections, until I was so drugged that neither my brain or my body worked. I saw a lioness faunus enter the room. I begged her for help, she sneered and threw scalding water on my privates. Then had her way with me. I was chained to the ceiling my shoulders tearing from the weight of my body. Top hat came in and said I was causing too much trouble so he would make me simmer down. Every day my team members were traipsed in front of me taken on the dirty floor, beaten and sometimes even hurt. Torturing me with their cruel treatment of my family became their favorite pass rime. They'd use me as I hung there helpless. Months pass of this. Top hat comes back, dragging Aya with him. Physically she is there but her mind and soul is gone. She gets on her knees and begins pleasuring him with her mouth. He gloats how well behaved she is and as he mounts her he begins ripping her already molting feathers out she barely registers it until he begins ripping out the good feathers then screams of agony start. He smiles at it finishes and then without ceremony slits her throat.

Another couple months have passed and Terra is brought before me. Aya's feathers still littered the floor. This causes Terra to start raging. She kills about three people faunus and human alike before she is subdued a metal surgical table is added to the room. He makes me watch as he cuts her over and over again. Her hair is ripped out. She bled to death on that table. The necklace that we all had and her bracelet from Aya left in the blood as a reminder. Always I would struggle uselessly to get to them and always I failed. Another couple of months and he returns with Melody. I begin to struggle more, I could not endure to watch another loves one suffer and die. Maybe that's what he wanted to break me. I watched her be taken over and over again. Three men each time one female.

She struggles and then when she stops they beat her. So she struggles again and again. I can see the tears feel her pain. She was still in there, only by a mere thread but still there. I cried so hard my body shook. For hours she held on and I watched her spirit break. Which meant her death would soon follow and I was hanging there uselessly. Top hat left ' leave her there cut her so that she bleeds slowly and painfully to death. We have a job to see to. They gave her dozens of shallow and some deep cuts then left. After a few minutes Melody stood up and shakily walked over to the table grabbed the mug top hat left tilted the liquid into her mouth swished it around and threw up all of the seamen in her mouth. Then swished again and spat the contents out. During this time, I begged her not to move she'll bleed faster. She ignored me and dragged a chair over.

She looked at my almost split tail. 'Your beautiful tail… I always loved your tail, even when I hated you before.' She touched the scar from the Ursa attack. 'This was the day I realized something. The day I realized why I hated you more than Aya and other faunus. U were female and not human, and I wanted you. My whole life I was taught they were both wrong and I hated you for making me want you. You kept something from me in the infirmary.' I feel her hands glide up my arms. Her fingers touch the chain and I feel cold and ice seep into the chain. The chains finally broke. My arms were free and she slumped I held her in my arms. 'Tell me what you hid.' She demanded. I'll tell you when we get out of here and get you some help.' She places her hand on my cheek. 'We both know I won't make it. Please honor my last request.' My tears begin to fall again. 'I saved you that day for those reasons and more.' I kiss her bruised lips. 'I saved you because I loved you. I still do. She smiles. 'I loved you too. I was just too blind to see it. I wish we would have been able to explore it. I love you Tai.' She said and then she was still. 'I love you Melody. I cried a moment and stood I took her necklace, then found Aya and Terra's and their bracelets. Pure rage took hold of me.

I become wreathed in fire, air, earth and water. I hit the door it explodes out. Corridor after corridor I throw any who dare to attempt to stop me out of my path. Every door is demolished and I free any prisoners. My wrath is reserved for top hat, bull, wolf, lioness and viper. The main four who hurt the ones I loved. The prisoners stay close to me but not too close for any who get too close death awaited. The first I see is lioness tormenting another prisoner. I toss her into the wall. My voice inhuman. 'I grant you mercy where you could not.' The wolf was foolish enough to get too close and his fur is burned away as is some of his skin. I toss him too. Just before the exit is bull. He is smart enough not to attack, but I did not show him the same courtesy I reached for him and somehow the necklaces dropped. I stopped a moment and looked at them. I had his death on my mind, but looking at the necklaces it reminded me of my family and instead of rage I feel the sorrow. They would not want me to become a killer. But he will pay. I stared at the wall behind and will for spikes to appear. I throw him onto the spikes he would live but hurt for the rest of his life. He laughs at me. 'the redhead was my favorite toy' he said. I glared at him and rushed him pushing him further onto the spikes he would still live but he would never know pleasure again. A spike went through his manhood. 'You deserve to die, but she wouldn't want me to become a murderer.' I left him there and we commandeered an air ship. My rage simmered beneath the surface and the adrenaline is all that kept me going. By the time I had landed us safely I passed out from exhaustion. Their necklaces in my fist."

"I woke in a hospital bed in Atlas. When I was able to I told Ironwood what had happened. They didn't sedate me that nigh I had healed enough to where I couldn't hurt myself while I slept. Then the dreams began, the bed was on fire when I woke up. Lightening was rampant in the room and it had been flooded. Your Uncle Qrow was the one who knocked me out. Then they moved me to a mental hospital that they had secured and made a specialized room, that would survive my nightmares. That is also when they began creating a serum that neutralized my semblance for a time but left my mind clear. They tried to find numerous ways for me to stabilize and work through the pain and fear. Music and exercise seemed to do so and occupying my mind. During my time in the hospital I composed that song, but I never fully played it in its entirety because I could not. Tonight was the first time I played it through." There were tears in Blake and Ruby's eyes. I stood and put the violin back in its case. "Take it from someone who knows, you can't run away from your feelings. Don't wait to tell those you love that you do. Don't wait to be with the ones you're in love with. Tell them." After I told them that I left. It was still a good two hours before curfew, I would need to work this out.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been working out for an hour, I was resting getting a drink of water. My ears picked up her footsteps as my nose picked up her scent. "Good evening Professor." I said to her. "Good evening Ms. Timbre. I figured you'd be here, especially after the story you told." She said. "You heard?" I ask perplexed because I hadn't sensed her at all. "Yes. I followed your music and was behind the door when you told them." She said. "Oh. I'm sorry. I never intended for you to hear the full story." I said. "I know." She says and comes closer to me. I tense. "Relax Taiyana. I'm not going to press you for anything else. You know that I am sorry for what happened. I'm simply going to help you work out more thoroughly." My tail twitches un excitement and as she removes her cape and heels arousal begins to peak. She begins to unbutton her shirt. My tail twitches faster, but all she does is remove her top shirt and necklace. She looks up at me and sees my tail twitching. She smiles and wraps her hands. I close my eyes and drink more water suddenly thirstier than ever. I breathe deeply calming myself my tail ceases twitching.

"I'm glad to see you have gotten that under control. We are going to spar the old fashioned way. No semblances or weapons." She says I nod. We square up in the center of the room. She is quick and agile I have to work hard to keep up without using my wind ability. Another hour passes and she calls for us to stop, we are both breathing hard. She stands up straight. "The Vytal dance is this weekend. I expect you there with everyone else. Take some time and have fun. Your test is on Monday." She says. "So soon. It's only been a day since the last practice test. I need to study more. I can't go to the dance. I'm not ready for the test." I say back. She comes closer. "Yes Taiya you are. Go to the dance, relax try to have fun." She says. I sigh. "I don't know. I'm not good with so many people still." I said. "I can't force you Taiya, but I believe it would be good for you." She says. "On one condition." I said. "And that is?" She asks. "You save me a dance, my choice of song." I said. She smiles. "I can do that. Good night Taiya." She says. "Good night Professor." I reply.

Sunday came and it was time for the dance. Ruby complaining and bickering with Yang about having to wear a dress and heals. "Ruby. I do not have time for this. I have to go help Weiss set up. Taiya make sure she wears what she has on. It cost our dad a lot of money." I nod at her. "Come on Rubles help me get my dress and heels on." I said. She looks taken aback. "I made a deal with someone. If you had to wear a dress and heels so would I." I tell her. "Who?" she asked. "I'll tell you later. Help me cut a hole for my tail would you?" I ask. "You just want me to pet your tail." She says grinning. "Alas, you have seen through my nefarious plot." I tease. "You know you don't have to plot that. You can just ask." She says smiling. We chuckle. Maybe Goodwitch is right. This will be good for me.

Blake meets us out front. She looks beautiful and nervous. I hug her. "Is tonight the night you confess?" I ask. "Yes. I don't want to wait anymore." She says. Ruby comes stumbling to us. I catch her as she trips for the tenth time. "Blake and I are going to tell them both tonight. No more running." Ruby says. "Good." I said and hugged them both. "What about you, are you going to follow your own advice?" Ruby asks. "No." I reply. "Why not?" Blake asks. "I can't. I know it isn't simple to tell anyone you're in love with them, but it's even less so for me." I said. "Practice what you preach Taiya." Blake gets irritated. "Blake, leave it alone." Ruby says in a hissed whisper. "Why? This isn't exactly fair. She insists on is telling Yang and Weiss. She should do the same for whoever she is in love with. Whoever that is." Blake says. "Glynda Goodwitch." I said. "Where?" Blake looks around. "That's who I am in love with." I admit. "Oh shit." Blake says. I nod and we keep moving.

The ballroom looks beautiful and I know it took Weiss and Yang several hours and several days to get it to come together. I think it was time well spent. "Yang greets us in normal Yang fashion until Blake walks in then she is silent, she tries to speak. I sidle up to her and lean into her ear. "What's the matter Yang, cat got your tongue." She cracks a smile and begins laughs. "I guess she did. You look beautiful Blake. I'll come find you for that dance when I can." She says. Blake smiles and nods. I almost run into Ruby. She stopped dead in her tracks. I follow her line of sight. "The princess looks absolutely gorgeous doesn't she?" I ask Ruby nods mutely. I grin evilly. "You should go talk to her." I said. She shakes her head. "I couldn't possibly…." I don't let her finish. I nudge her with my hip and she loses balance and about falls on top of Weiss. They look at me and I grin.

The night progressed little by little. Ruby and Jaune guarding the punch bowl. Weiss would glare at Ruby now and again. Either Ruby told her she loved her and Weiss did not feel the same. Or Ruby ran again. Knowing them both I'd say it was the latter of the two. Blake joked in the corner with Sun. Neptune sat awkwardly next to Weiss trying to talk to her, looking ever so often at Sun. Sun doing the same for Neptune. I caught glimpses of Goodwitch here and there. Her stealing my breath and ceasing my thoughts. Jaune finally approached Pyrrha and went off to talk to her. I sighed and grabbed Ruby, Weiss pulled Neptune up and we dragged them both to the dance floor. I twirled Ruby around and close to Weiss. Ruby staring at her shoes trying to mind her steps. I twirled her into Weiss's arms and grabbed Neptune. "No more running or stalling Ruby. Are you in love with me?" I heard Weiss ask. Ruby had the deer in the headlight look and tried to find an escape. I blocked the door and shook my head.

"Yes. Weiss. Yes, I am in love with you." I watched Ruby tense ready for a hit I knew would never come. Guarding her face, still expecting the slap. Weiss gently lifts her hands and puts them on her arms. Her fingers brush Ruby's cheek and lower lip and she leans in and kisses Ruby. "I love you too Ruby." Weiss admits. Ruby Rose stands there frozen in shock. "Really?" she asks. "Yes Ruby Rose. U Weiss Schnee love you. You big dolt." She says. "Am I your dolt then?" Ruby asks. "Yes Ruby. You are my dolt." They kiss again and I smile. I look at Yang who is wiping a tear from her eyes. I approach her. "Go find your kitty cat. I got the door." I tell her. "Thank you." She says. Moments later she has Blake with her and they are dancing around the floor. It isn't one of those slow dances but they're hands clasp each other. I focus my ears in their direction. Their reveal is a lot less forced. "Yang. I'm in love with you." Blake says. "I knew that Kitty cat. I was just waiting for you to admit it. I win." Yang says. "Do you now? And what is it that you think you have won?" Blake asks. "The woman who stole my heart the second day of school." Yang says. Blake smiles and kisses her.

"Sun and Neptune have graciously decided to take over door duty. I believe I owe you a dance." Goodwitch said and I shivered. "I wasn't actually going to hold you to that. Besides wasn't it supposed to be my choice of song." I replied. She pointed to the DJ. "There is the DJ. Choose your song." She said. I gulped and headed towards him. I ask him if he had a song called Utopia by Within Temptation. He did. I asked him to play it. He looked at Goodwitch she nodded. The song began to play as I headed through the sea of people to her. She held out her hand. I gulped again and took it. There we danced a very modern waltz. The world disappeared, there was just us. No nightmares or bad memories or fear encroaching upon to me felt like complete bliss. The song ended I bowed my head to her in thanks and was pulled away by an over exuberant Yang. "You're in love with the professor." She said. "Did Blake tell you?" I asked. "No everyone here saw you two dance. I just put two and two together that and your tail gave it away for those paying attention." She says. "My tail? How?" I asked. "You kept caressing her thigh and back with your tail. I don't think you did it on purpose. Subconsciously, maybe. Goodwitch noticed too. She didn't say anything or seem to care. She seemed to zine out for a second though." I groan. "Shit! She is going to kill me. I essentially just molested her. Crap, crap crap. I should have just chopped of my tail before I got to Beacon." I feel how red my face is. I run out the door and run to my room nearly knocking Ruby over on the sidewalk. "Sorry Rubes!" I shout behind me.

I get into my room and slam the door shut and brace my back against it every so often banging the back of my head against it. Her clacking footsteps echo on the floor and stop at my door. "Taiya. I know you are in there James said he saw you come this way. Open up. We need to talk." She says. _"You mean you need to maim me and expel me."_ I thought negatively. I take a deep breath and I let her in and retreat to the other side of the room. She comes in looks at me and I hear the lock click. _"Time to die."_ I think. She sits on my bed and pats the bed next to her. I hesitantly obey her and sit. My hands in my lap my head down.

"It took me some time, but I realized you can't control your tail around me. I wasn't sure why, so I spoke to Dr. Ooblek. He gave me a book about feline Faunus. I don't know why he couldn't just tell me he was grinning when he handed me the book. When tiger Faunus tails twitch it can be for different reasons. Anger, irritation, nervousness, contentment, attraction and arousal." I gulped again. _"I'm so dead."_ I thought. "Then it was a matter of figuring out when and how your tail twitched. You look at Cardin and it twitches quickly and forcefully with anger and irritation. Your tail twitches faster when your nervous about something it twitches at a medium speed and short swings. When you look at your friends it kind of just sways like you are content. But there always short and controlled twitches." I sit there frozen in fear and embarrassment.

"But when you are near me, your tail swishes rather than twitch. Long and slow swishes and usually on me. I have seen the effort you put forth to control it. When you focus on it you manage too, but still at times when you are near and aren't focusing on it, I feel your tail sliding on my skin. Subconsciously, your tail moves with your desire. Your attraction to me. At least that us what I got from the book. But the other night when I came to you to help you work out your tail flicked ceaselessly as you watched me dress down. Low growls even rumbled from you. That's when I figured out you wanted me. I've had students want me before, but I never saw them the say way. Nor would I have let it develop had the feeling been mutual." She said. "I know it won't go anywhere. You're a teacher and I'm a student it breaks dozens of rules, but I know you don't feel the same way. I cannot help whom my heart loves, or my body wants." I told her.

"The rules here are different. If the student is of the age of consent by law, it is not illegal. But no Beacon does not discourage those kind of relationships. But if they happen they must be concealed until the student gains their Hunter license. But even then I never felt the same for the others. Taiya. You are the first and only one I would have been willing to break the rules for. Because as you said I cannot help whom my heart loves, or my body wants." She said. "Wait. What?" I ask in shock. She stands up and stands in front of me. She kneels in front of me. "Taiyana, I feel the same way about you. I love you and want you like I've never had before." Then I feel her lips on mine, and hunger for her consumes me. I want her, I need her. I love her. She puts her hand on my chest and pushes away. "Taiya…. Wait." I stop. She pulls away further. I'm breathing hard trying to control the almost blinding lust that over comes me. She faces the door. Her hand covers her mouth at first. "I shouldn't do this, not right now. You have your test tomorrow. You need your rest." I stand and approach her back and wrap my arms around her. I lean down and kiss her neck. "Whatever you wish Professor. We have time. It does not have to be tonight. I will be just as happy if I could just hold you tonight." I told her and I meant it.

"I can do that. Unzip me please. This dress would not be comfortable to sleep in." I step back a bit to reach her zipper. I drag it down, she shivers. Then I realized I had been unintentionally pulling it down slowly allowing my fingertips trail and linger. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it that way." I said. "I know. It's ok." To prove the point, she kisses me and unzips my dress. My tail swishes and rubs her leg. She moans and presses me to the bed. I tense and feel like panicking. She rolls us over so I'm on top and I relax noticeably. "Better?" she asks I nod. "Ummm… what should I do now. Should I stop? Should I…t…touch you?" I ask. "Do you really want to stop?" she asks. I shake my head. I feel her fingers slide down the center of my body and her fingers grip the hem of my dress. She pulls it up and off. I pull hers down and off. She undoes the back clasps of my bra I undo her front clasp bra. I push it off her shoulders as we sit facing together my bra follows hers to the floor.

I stare at awe of her magnificent breasts. I lick my lips and kiss her mouth then chin, below her ear and down her collarbone. I feel her hand in my underwear, I get a little nervous. So I distract myself by lavishing her breasts. Her fingers are gentle and loving. I find my hand trailing down to her pleasure center and stay focused on her breast until her ministrations chase away the bad memories beginning to encroach on me. I concentrate on her wetness her scent, low growls of desire rumble from me. She never rushes or presses into me with harsh fingers. She remains gentle and loving and I feel my tears begin to fall. I never knew this act could be like this. We both reach our peak at the same time. I collapse on top of her the emotions too much. She shifts be slightly and I put my arm over her middle and one leg over hers. She strokes my ears and kisses the top of my head. I smile and for once I am truly at peace.

I had woken from an amorous dream and as I felt her beneath my arm and leg, I could smell her and I felt my need surface. I wanted her again, I wanted to taste her, but she was asleep. I couldn't just take advantage of her like that. But her scent was driving me into overwhelming need. I kissed her neck. I needed to get up. Needed to not be so close to her. I tried to move her hand brushed my arm. "You ok?" she asks. I nod. "Dream woke me. It's ok. Go back to sleep, I just need a few to get under control." I said. "Seeing as neither us, the bed, or the room is on fire. I assume it was not a bad dream." She said. "No. It was a really, really good dream." I said. She leaned on her elbow and smiled at me. "Oh. Was I in this dream." She smirks. "Starring role." I said. "And what pray tell was I doing?" she asked. "Not what you were doing. What I was doing to you." I said. She smirks and leans over and kisses me. "Show me." She huskily says. Two words and I feel like I'm drowning in desire.

I turn and crawl to her on the bed my lips touch hers and I pour every bit of love and desire into it. Her touches the pillow. Again I kiss down her body but this time I don't stop at her breasts. I continue my descent rolling her underwear down her calves and feet tossing it to the floor. I breathe in her scent deeply. "You smell so good." I kiss and nip her thighs and she moans. I lick the length of her sex once. "Taste good too. I want you." I said. "Then take me." She replies. My mouth covers her pleasure button my nose breathing in her hair. desire burns brighter. I let her moans guide me to what she likes. Her body tenses and releases. But I need more. I insert two fingers in her, marveling at the slickness. I did that. I thrust my fingers in and out of her a couple minutes then press further in until I touch her front wall. I cover her clit with my mouth again and begin lashing at it. Sucking, nipping, flicking it with my tongue until I feel her body tremble and her sex tighten around my fingers. A rush of liquid hits and coats my hand. I remove my fingers slowly. More liquid gushes out. I lap it up like cat does milk and suck the fluids off my fingers. She is breathless. "I think… I've had… that dream a time or two. But it never felt that good." I smiled pleased with her compliment. "I've also had this dream." She rolls me over but stays to the side so I don't feel trapped she slides down my body. Her hands massage my breasts as she licks my clit until I'm senseless. Orgasm after orgasm in minutes. Then she copies my move and inserts two fingers in me. She thrusts, I ride her hand until I cum as hard as she did.

We were both limp, sweaty and for a few minutes sated mess of tangled limbs. We doze the sheets off it is far too hot for us now. My alarm goes off. I look at my scroll. "God it's early. No one is even awake yet." She says sleepily. "That was the point love. Do you really want the other students to see you in this state? The glow of after sex shimmering on your skin, your clothes a rumpled mess, and sex hair like that." She groans. "I suppose not." She says but she has a pouty face. "What?" I ask. "We didn't have sex Taiya. We made love. Also I wanted to take a shower with you. My dreams were very interesting." She says. I feel my womb clench and my loins begin to burn. "Professor don't you have a shower in your room. Your very private room. I see no reason we can't explore those dreams of yours." I said. "Only if you stop calling me Professor when we are alone." She says. "Glynda. Would you like to take a shower together in your room?" I ask. She smiles. "Why yes Taiya, that would be lovely." She says. I open the door look and smell both ways. Then quickly we run to her room and shut the door. Clothes are dropped in a heap on her table and we kiss and touch all the way to the shower. Then in it and great deal more pleasurable things. She has fallen asleep in her bed. I kiss her cheek. "I love you. I will see you later." She grumbles a bit in acknowledgement and goes back to sleep.

General Ironwood was the on administering my test, with the council watching on a large monitor. After I finished it two hours later. I returned to my room to catch a nap. I would much rather have been in bed with Glynda sleeping, but right now it was not possible. I would take what I could get. Four hours later I get a message from Ozpin to come to his office. "Taiyana. Welcome. Have a seat." He shakes my hand. "Congratulations you passed your written with flying colors. I have the physical portion now." The woods near the school. There are 3 nests of Grimm there. Your task is to remove one. The nest are Boarbatusks, Ursa and Beowolves. You must find anyone and remove it." He said. "Yes sir. But alone. Any nest is potentially too much. Even for seasoned hunters." I point out. "That is true. Also why I did not call for Glynda to come too. She would object quite fiercely for her lover to be sent alone." He said. "You knew, but it was just last night. Do you have cameras in our rooms or something?" I ask irritated. "Heavens no, that would be a breach in privacy. It was in the way you two danced last night. After you left I spoke to Glynda and might have subtly pushed her to go see you. After all you left so quickly and were clearly in distress. And as headmaster, my students' health and welfare are my top priority." He said.

"That's why my tests were rushed. You wanted to make it so Glynda and I could be together." I said. "I would never do such a thing." He winked. "I merely saw a very capable student whom I felt was ready for the next step. Dr. Ooblek has your pack ready, go and retrieve it and your weapon. Good luck and safe travels." He said. I nod at him. "Thank you sir." I said and went to retrieve my pack. My sword and secured on me, I ventured into the woods. I followed a Beowolf's tracks through the woods. I fought through a small pack of Boarbatusks and kept following until I came to a clearing with three paths and each path had the tracks of each Grimm with a known nest. Boarbatusks I knew I could handle fairly easily, a nest of Ursai I knew would be too much for me alone. But Beowolves would be a bit of a challenge. Boarbatusks didn't often wonder to settlements often, for that matter neither did Ursai. Beowolves did though. They were clearly the most of a threat at this time. But I'm sure the school would like a heads up as to where the nests were for sure. If I were them I would. Just to prevent others from stumbling on them and possibly getting hurt or dying. I wanted to return to Glynda as soon as possible. Tracking and finding each nest will take a few days at least.

I stood there at the crossroad wondering what to do. I thought about my friends, classmates and Glynda. "I must do what is right for everyone, not what is right for me." I followed the Boarbatusk's tracks first. It was only about a five hour walk from the crossroad. I reached in my pack as I sat in a tree overlooking the nest. It was definitely a Boarbatusk nest. When I saw no more of them coming in or out I snuck down and planted a device that marked it electronically as a Boarbatusk nest. Then silently I slipped away. By the time I had returned to the crossroad night was coming in a couple of hours. It was time enough for me to scout out and find a safe place for a shelter. I would be on my own, no way to post watches. So taking my serum would be not good. I needed my Aura at full strength. I didn't get it last night either, but I was otherwise occupied.

I thought about last night. Remembering every kiss, every sound, every touch and every scent. I hoped that the arousal and bliss I felt in remembering would prevent the nightmares. And to my joy they did. The next morning, I rose before dawn and began my search for the Ursai nest. Since I was sure I was going to clear out that one, the Ursai nest was my next destination. This path was mostly trees and a very small path. But I could follow their claw marks and scent to find them. Seven hours this time but that was through the trees, the path below would be far too dangerous to walk. Anyone who did would be essentially trapped with no room to maneuver. I watched several Ursai leaving the nest using wind and earth to mask my scent. I waited again and at the right time using trees as my path. I planted another electronic beacon to identify this as the Ursai nest. It was quicker going back, now that I knew the tree path. Night had just begun. Again I drew on my memories of Glynda to sleep peacefully but ne fully aware of my surroundings.

The trek to the Beowolf nest was longer yet. 12 hours I walked, using earth or wind to move would have cut the time in half, but also would alert all and any Grimm nearby. I was insight but had to back track to find a relatively safe place to sleep. I could not sleep as deeply as the previous nights. I still felt it was far too close to the nest to allow that. Again before dawn I woke and stealthily retraced my steps to the nest. There were only a few ways I could go about removing the nest. I could either throw a whole lot of fire in the entrance, look for a back exit and smoke them out. Walk into the cave and trust my night vision and enhanced senses to kill them while they slept. But there was no telling how many were in there. Or I could create a big distraction at the front of the cave go into the rear entrance and fight my way through them to the front. Again I did not know how many were in there though. I could just make the whole thing collapse on itself, but then what if someone needed it for a shelter at some point. But that would also make it possible for another Grimm to make it a nest.

It was far too quiet. Yesterday there was a plethora of yips, growls and howling. Now it was just too quiet. Maybe they left, but I knew I would have noticed that and it's still spring. They are usually very active this time of year. Something was very wrong, and I needed to figure it out. Veiled by wind and earth I steel myself and enter the cave. I pause in the door way second and adjust to the darkness. What I see worries me. Dozens of Beowolves lie dead and several are ripped in two. _"What could have done this. Some new kind of Grimm."_ I wonder. I continue forward deeper in to the cave. More bodies are everywhere. There is a slight glow from the very back of the cavern. I gulp. It was now a nest of a King Taijitsu. It's eggs everywhere, I see the claw marks of the Beowolves. They have dug too far in, and encroached upon its territory. This nest could not stay here, especially once the eggs hatch. The King Taijitsu was not here in the cavern, it must be out searching for food. Fire encased my hands and I started in the very back. I would not leave until all the eggs were destroyed. I worked my way to the as an extra measure of protection I coaxed the earth to collapse on itself. Effectively crushing any eggs, I may have missed and preventing another Grimm from taking it over. The birds had stopped chirping, I felt like something was watching me. Through the earth I felt the shift and dodge the Taijitsu's fangs. A wall of water blocks me from its sight momentarily. I jump into the tree and pull out my sword then split it so I have two swords then I press the trigger and crossbows appear. One in each hand. I fire at it until all mu dust arrows are depleted. I managed to kill one of its heads, the other is flailing about. I leap in the air wind carrying up and speeding my descent down. I pierce it with my swords then pull them apart loping off its head. I am exhausted, but I do not sag in relief, not yet. As quickly as I can I return to the safe place near the crossroads. Tomorrow I would return to Beacon and find out if I passed or not. Tonight I rest my weary body lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though I had wanted to have my friends there at our wedding, we had decided to just go the simple route. A small ceremony, with just General Ironwood and Ozpin as our witnesses and the judge. Glynda had informed me of the private bonding ceremony that hunters often did when they got married. Hunters discovered that this bond generally helped enrich the marriage and strengthen it. So we were sitting facing each other without a stitch on. "Now we close our eyes and speak from our heart and our auras do the rest." She told me. "I will start." She says. I watch her close her eyes and see the thread of our auras reaching out for each other and beginning to intertwine. I close my eyes to, and I see her waiting for me. She turns to me and smiles our spectral images grasping hands.

"With my aura and yours entwining, I vow to you now Taiyana Timbre. I will be your shelter in the storms of your heart, soul and mind. I will be the guiding light, when you are lost in the darkness. Your strength when you are weak. Your lifeline when you feel like you are drowning. My heart and your heart bound by love, honor, and fidelity. Your health, welfare and needs will be held above my own. I vow to cherish you from now until death. My mind, body, heart and soul do I place in your safe keeping." She vowed and the tendrils of her aura surround me. It was my turn.

"With my aura and yours entwining, I vow this to you. Glynda Goodwitch, I will be your shield and your strength. I will be the earth you stand on, your water when you are thirsty, your air when you can't breathe, the fire to keep you warm. I am your sword and your shield. All that I am is yours. My heart and your heart bound by love, honor, and fidelity. Your health, welfare, and needs will be held above my own. I vow to cherish you from now until death. My mind, body, heart and soul do I place in your safe keeping." We watch as her aura tangles around me and my aura around her they bleed together and coalesce into a perfect blend. We seal it with a kiss and love making. We return to our bodies that have emulated what was done in the spectral realm.

We were two days into our two-week honeymoon when the emergency call comes out to all hunters and Huntresses in the area of Vale. The Grimm have breached the city. My wife and mate is irritated and angry. I have already put my armor and weapon on. "Go. I will meet you there." She says. I grab her and passionately kiss her. "Be careful my lovely wife. I shall to be very angry if you get hurt." I tell her. "You as well my life mate." She says and I grin and jump out the window allowing my wind stream to carry me to the center of town where I'm sure I'll find team RWBY in the middle of. I land in the middle of a pack of Boarbatusks when my feet touched the ground I sent spikes of earth up into their unarmored bellies. "Two days. Two days I leave you four alone and you try and drown the city in Grimm. What am I going to do with you guys?" I say to them and change my swords to their crossbow forms. Felling Grimm left and right, I feel her coming and she is a storm of irritation and anger. She closes the hole where the Grimm were coming out.

"Is it me or does Goodwitch look more annoyed and irritated than usual?" Weiss asks. "She is." I reply. "How do you know?" Blake asks. "I just do." I walk towards Glynda and she grabs me and kisses me. I hear Yang say. "Well, that happened." I hear Ruby squeal in delight. "We have an audience my love." I say to Glynda. "Let them watch then." She says and kisses me again. "Perhaps we should finish what we started in the room. I have a feeling we are going to be very busy for a while." She says seductively. I grab her and launch us into the air streaking for our hotel room. After several hours and several orgasms, she is sleeping deeply next to me.

My scroll goes off and I groan. Ruby's face and voice pop up. "so what was that impromptu make out session with the professor?" she asks. Glynda stirs and rolls over and her naked breasts press into my back. "That was very worried wife happy that her spouse was safe and whole. And a very irate life mate because her honeymoon was interrupted." She says. "Wait, whaat?" Ruby says. "Good night Ms. Rose. We'll see you tomorrow at the school." Glynda says. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow Rube." I yawn. "Ok, no details though of certain things. Good night Taiya, Professor Goodwitch." The screen goes black again and Glynda and I settle into each other's embraces. Early the next morning Glynda gets a call from Ozpin.

"Really Oz, they can't handle the infestation until after our honeymoon?" she asks. I hand her the cup of coffee and kiss the top of her head. "I'm afraid not, other Grimm keep following the path. They need all the help they can get removing them and sealing up all those doors. I'm sorry Glynda. We can try to extend your time. Maybe you two can get it done quickly before the time is over if it can't be extended." He said. "No extensions, the children have final exams in a month and then the festival will be in full swing. Summer isn't too far away. We'll have plenty of time them." She says. He nods and I wave good bye. He smiles and waves back. She sighs in frustration; I begin massaging her shoulders. "You know, you probably just jinxed us for the summer." I tell her cheekily.

"So, let me get this straight. You and our dear professor got married, without us being there." Yang says after telling RWBY and JNPR about Glynda and myself. "Well, yes. It seemed to be the best time. With the finals, festival and tournament coming up and all. It was the only time we would have had time to ourselves. But Glynda assured me we could have a big ceremony when the time was right that everyone could go." I told her and by proximity the others. They confer in a circle. "What do you all think? Forgive and forget or hold it against her? "Ruby says. "You guys do know I can hear you right?" I said. They look at me, "We have decided we accept your explanation, but know we will not forget it. You owe us Taiya." Weiss said smiling. "Uhhuh, as you say." I said smiling myself.

Teams RWBY and JNPR came up to the clock tower to where I had taken a liking to playing my violin. I face the door and nod at them indicating I was aware of them. They sat down on roof groaning in exhaustion. I smiled at them and finished the song I was playing. Finals were now over and I remembered those days and were glad mine were long past. They wait till I completed my song and begun cleaning my violin. "Taiya you are so lucky not to have finals anymore. Not to mention your wife is quite the task master. Did you know that her test was the hardest we had?" Ruby whines. "I was aware of that. She worked really hard to create your tests. She tailored each one to her students. Two weeks of her barely sleeping and no lovins for me. She doesn't do it to be mean, but great Hunters need to be aware of areas they need to work on. She knew each of yours and brought it to your attentions. "I explained and put my violin back in its case. "Don't hold it against her, she cares about all of her students more than she lets on. She is harsh because she must be, in order to give you all a better chance in the field." I tell them.

My scroll goes off. "Hey love." I said. "Hi baby. I'm free for dinner now." She says. "Okay. I will be right down. I love you." I tell her. "I love you too." She hangs up. "Aww…!" they say. "Hush. All of you and take time to leave school today. Celebrate. You made it through your end of year finals." I tell them smiling. I go through the door and head down the stairs and across the campus to my wife's office. She sees the violin. I thought I heard you playing, but I am so tired I thought I imagined it." She said. I kiss her chastely on her lips. "You didn't, then I was listening to RWBY and JNPR whine and complain about how unfair it is that I didn't have to take finals anymore and how my wife's test was the hardest." I smile. I rather like calling her that and hearing others refer do her as such. "That is their right as students. They all passed though. I'm proud of them. So dinner in Vale." She said. I take her arm and we go to the airship.

After dinner I start her a hot, candlelit, bubble bath. I sit on the edge of the tub, my fingers working out the constant tension in her shoulders. "You are a godsend my love." She says relaxing into my touch. "Anything for my goddess." I said and kiss her head. Sufficiently relaxed I tuck her in and sing softly to her as she falls asleep. I kiss her cheek and leave her to her rest. It's still too early for me to join her. So I go about her room picking up the clothes I discarded from her person. I grab our laundry bin, I have at least two hours before curfew for the students. I find Weiss in the laundry room as she in a very frustrated manner shoves their clothes into the washing machine.

"You know, that's how clothes get ruined." I said she jumps in surprise. "Oh! Shit Taiya you scared me. Shouldn't you be all snuggled with your wife for the night?" she says irritated. "She's asleep and our laundry needs to be done. What's up Weiss? You OK?" I ask. "No. I'm really not." She shoves more clothes in. I stay her hands. "Weiss. Talk to me." I tell her. "It's Ruby. She wants to take the next step in our relationship and I don't know if I'm ready. I'm so nervous and worried, and a bit scared." She says. "Ok. What is the next step?" I ask. "She wants to you know, it." She says awkwardly. "It? Oh! Sex!" I said her blush confirms it. "Have you spoken to her about how you are feeling about the matter?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Neither of us have done it." She says. "Start by saying what it is. Yes, I'm aware I know what you are talking about. But if you are thinking about having sex you should be able to say the word." I said teasingly.

She growls. "Neither of us have ever had sex. I don't know how to go about it or if I'm any good at sex. What if I mess up and she doesn't like it and breaks up with me? I don't know what I would do without her. I love her so much. I'm afraid to lose her." She says the tears beginning to fall. I move to embrace her and a red blur inserts itself between us. "Why didn't you say anything Weiss? I'm afraid and worried too. I'm not going to leave you. We can learn together. We have time we don't need to rush. I want to be with you like that, but we can wait until you are ready." Ruby says. "Might I make a suggestion? "I ask. "Please." They say. "Start out slow. I assume you kiss a lot right." They nod. "Continue to do that adding removing on article of clothing at a time. Learn how the other likes to be touched. Watch porn, or read smutty books or stories. Blake has a few." I tell them. They nod and start their washing machine and I start mine. "Taiya. Can we ask you a personal question? "I nod. "Your first time with Goodwitch." They said, but added. "No details though." I smile.

"Our first time was slow, and hesitant at first. You both remember the trauma I suffered. But Glynda was slow and gentle. Patient. Every step of the way she would give me time to adjust, or ask to stop. She made sure I was comfortable with every touch. It brought tears to my eyes, because I never thought or knew sex could be so gentle." I grin. "She called it 'making love'. Just always remember to communicate with each other. Never push for something your partner is not interested in or not ready to do." I said. They hug me. "Okay. We'll remember Taiya. Thank you for sharing with us." I squeeze them almost in a Yang like embrace. "You are both welcome. What are friends for." I exit the laundry room and return to my old room, I still had a couple of things I needed there. I grabbed them, finished my laundry and went to bed. I was pretty tired myself.

I woke sometime in the middle of the night expert fingers rolling the nipple of my breast. I moaned and turned to face my wife. "Amorous dreams my love?" I asked her. "With you as my lead character? How could I not." She kisses me and lays on top of me one leg over mine allowing our sexes to touch we begin sliding across each other. Her hardened clit rubbing against mine. I orgasm first as usual Glynda following shortly behind. We are catching our breath, I feel her kiss down my neck her hands kneading and massaging my breast. She is always so hungry for me and it serves to cause my hunger for her. I grab her waist and turn her so that her sex is in my face and mine in hers. I begin eating her out in her earnest my tongue lashing at her as I suck on her clit. I bump my sex into her face. She gets my meaning I stop so she can adjust. Once I feel her tongue and mouth on my clit swirling around, I shiver and resume my feast. Moments later we are again catching our breath and snuggling. We are both exhausted but trying to back to sleep is hard. I have to keep touching her, I rub her chest and side with my fingertips she rubs my arm. "We should sleep…" She says. "I know, but I can't stop touching you." I tell her. "Then don't." She grabs my hand and slides it between our bodies and down to her hot and still very wet pleasure center. She gasps as I begin to massage her clit. I loved hearing that every time I touched her, I loved it as much as I loved that same gasp coming from me as she touched my sex.


	5. Chapter 5

The tension was palpable, at least coming from me it was. Nightmares assaulted me when I slept. Tonight was no different. It was the 5th time I had woken screaming. The only thing keeping my semblance in check was Glynda's aura. It had to be taxing in her, but she never complained. She just held me until the fear and panic subsided. "I'm sorry. I keep doing this to you." I said between sobs. "Shh, Shh love it's alright. It's what you do for the ones you love." I clutched her to me. "Whom did we lose this time?" She asks. "Pyrrha." I responded and like we do every time I dream of losing a friend she walks with me to JNPR's room and I walk in and see that Pyrrha is fine. I breathe a little easier and returned to our bed. "You have been dreaming of losing Pyrrha all night love. Why?" She asks. "I don't know. It's not that I think she is weak. Maybe it's because so much depends on her. The knowledge that Oz is going to ask her to take on the Maiden's powers. And then possibly losing any chance to be with Jaune. She loves him so much. As I do you. I-I it's too much…" I get up and leave. "Taiya!" she shouts after me. I ignore her and run out if the dorms and take flight.

I wasn't sure where to go, I just needed to be not at Beacon for now. I landed at the ruins in the forest and sat on one of the fallen pillars. A scent that was vaguely familiar, but I had never smelt before heads towards me. "You smell like Ruby and Yang, but slightly different." I said flatly. "Well, that's probably because I'm their uncle." He said. "You also kind of smell like Weiss. Very faintly though." I said. "Ah. Yeah that is because I recently fought with Winter her older sister. I'm surprised you didn't see it or your wife didn't tell you about it." He said. "That was earlier today, right?" I see him nod. "I wasn't here. Oz sent me into Forever Fall forest." I said. "You found the same as the dens here, empty." I nod. "I saw you a couple of days ago. I appreciate you keeping my niece from falling off the tower." I was a little surprised. The only thing I smelled besides Yang and Ruby was a crow. "You were that crow on the tree." I said. He nods. "Part of my semblance. My sister, Yang's mother can turn into her namesake too, a raven." He said.

"In this way, you can keep an eye in them, when life permits. You know Yang is still looking for her mother. Why wouldn't Raven make herself known to them?" I ask. "I wouldn't know. She avoids me too." He said. "It isn't right. You know that. For either of you to spy on them. Not to mention Yang could focus better knowing where her mother is and that she's looking out for them." I said. "True on both accounts. But I can't tell my sister what to do, and I didn't want the girls to think that I didn't believe in them." He said. I nod. I have nothing further to say. "Something else is bugging you. Isn't it?" he asks. "The Maiden and Pyrrha." I said. "Ah. I wasn't aware they had told you that. I told them that they shouldn't. That you weren't ready to know everything." He said shaking his head. "Glynda. She didn't want any secrets between us." I said.

"So Taiyana… what are you going to do now? Are you going to try and stop Ozpin?" he pulls out his sword. "No. I love Pyrrha, and I would not wish this…any of this on her. But in the end it is up to Pyrrha. It's her life that is ending. I feel heartbroken for both Jaune and Pyrrha. I know Pyrrha and I know what she will do. And it fucking hurts." I said tears once again falling. He awkwardly puts his arms around me. I tense a moment, but take a deep breath. He sighs in relief. "Thank you for not turning me into ash." He hugs tighter. "And thank you for always looking out for my nieces. I know, you look out for all your friends. Can I ask you a little favor? Please don't tell them about Raven and I." He asks. "I don't like it but for now it may be best." I reluctantly agree. He feels me shiver. "Cold?" he asks and then presses closer to me. He is definitely related to Ruby and Yang, they all have pretty high skin temperature. "No. Not really. Glynda is coming and she is not happy." Suddenly he goes flying to the side.

"Hello Glynda. I meant nothing by it. Honest." He says. "I'm aware. Doesn't mean I like you touching my wife." She said, but held out her hand to him. He took it a she helped him up. "Sorry Qrow. I am a bit overprotective of Taiya when she is vulnerable like this." She encircles my waist and kisses me. "I was worried. You left and I couldn't sense where you were. You were blocking me." She says gently. I look down and away and nod head. She lifts my chin with two fingers and gently pulls until I'm looking into her eyes. "Please don't, let me in Taiya. And if you need time to process, let me know. I thought you were dead or dying." I wrap her in my arms and nod. "Right. So I'll just leave you two alone." He salutes and turns into a crow and flies away. We walk back to our room, she makes gentle love to me and holds me till I sleep.

For the next couple of days, I put on brave face and a mask of joy and excitement, but all I truly feel is the bitter taste if despair. I feel it undeniably, before this tournament is over, I'm going to lose the ones have come to know and love. Even Glynda and my heart breaks all the more. I cheer for my friends and do all I can to project the opposite of what I feel. Glynda of course knows I'm pretending, all she can do is let me know she is there, that she loves me and make love to me so that I know she is real.

I feel frustrated watching Yang and Mercury's match. Something is off, but I can't find it or place it. I watch in horror as it appears Yang broke Mercury's leg. But I know Yang and it didn't feel right. Sure, she can be a hot head at times. But she never attacks just because. I storm up to General Ironwood. "This isn't right sir! She wouldn't do that!" I shout at him. "You saw what we all saw Taiyana. Find me proof of her innocence and I'll let her go and not put this in her files." He said. I glare at him and storm out of his temporary office the door hanging off its hinges. The storm of anger surrounds me in fire and lightning. I am given a wide berth, which is very wise.

I entered Yang's room after I had calmed considerably. I glared at her guards and growled. "OUT! NOW!" flames leaping to my hands. Okay so I was still pissed. They scattered and I went in slamming the door. Yang looked actually afraid of me. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I didn't do what they said I did. He attacked me after he lost." I daringly put fingers through her hair and ran them through her tresses. "I know…well, I believe you." I kissed her head. "I just need to find proof." I kept holding her and stroking her mane. When the rest of RWBY came in, I hugged them all and kissed each of their cheeks. "I'll figure this out. I swear it. I'll find the proof Ironwood needs." I said and left the team alone.

Then I watch again and I see the first of those I care about die. Penny although a machine had a heart a soul. And I watched Pyrrha horrified at the parts if Penny at her feet. My heart breaks and I curse my faunus ears as I hear Ruby wailing. Then the feeds are taken over and a voice I hadn't heard for months but would never forget speaks. Flashbacks of pain, torture, and rough hands and parts in and on me. She was the last one who took me, the one who sliced my tail. Rage surges through me and before I can lose myself to it the Alarms shriek. "Warning! Warning! Incoming Grim. Threat level 9." For now, my rage would have to be used to destroy Grim. _"I will find you. I will make you pay."_ I vow to the voice that had just finished speaking. I launch into the air and streak through the stadium, wind ruffling Ruby's hair. I pause and turn and gather her in my arms. I hold her for a moment. She sniffles and nods. I kiss her head. "Love you Rubes." I leave before she says it back.

I bust open Yang's door and toss her Ember Celia. Like with Ruby, I grab her and hold her a moment. "I love you Yang." And again like with Ruby I streak off and head to Ozpin's office. "I sent her and Qrow to Vale to set up a safe zone. I need you to stay at Beacon and help evacuate the students." He said. I nod and head to the ship port. We seem to be doing well especially with Ironwood's cybernetic army. But then things take a turn for the worse. Suddenly all the mechanical soldiers turn on us. Our fight has become much harder. I am amazed when I see Velvet's semblance and astonished when a gigantic arm holding a sword appears out if one. Weiss's glyphs. Then I see a ship crash and all the mechs collapse. Yang runs up and learns where Blake went and chases after her.

I left them with Professor Port and Dr. Ooblek to look for more students. I smelled Yang and Blake and went in their direction. I smelled blood, there blood and like a fireball blasted through the Grimm surrounding them. I dispersed my semblance and looked at their wounds. "Yang first. Please." She says in tears. "Blake. I can't regenerate her arm. That is beyond my healing abilities." But I do as she says. She tells me about Adam as I tourniquet her arm. "She's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her out of here. Let me see your side." Snarls of Grimm advancing on us intrude. "There's no time. We need to go." She tries to stand and fight. "You can't. You've lost too much blood as well." I send a flood at the Grimm and add lightning to it. I grab Blake and Yang and use the earth to bull through Grimm. It was too dangerous to fly right now. Too many Grimm littered the skies.

I was taking a breather trying to contact Glynda. I smiled when I saw Ruby was okay. I checked on Blake and kissed her head. "I love you." I repeated with Ren and Nora and hugged Weiss. She was stiff at first but relaxed. "I need to go find Glynda, and try to find Ozpin." I said. "What about Pyrrha and Jaune?" Ren asks. I look into the sky. It is somewhat clear. "I'll circle the school a couple of times, see if I can spot them." I said. "I'll be in the ground. I'll find them." Ruby says. "No. We will." Weiss says. I nod in agreement and launch skywards a few feet away. I hadn't gotten far considering the Grimm in the sky. I had just dodged a Nevermore and was taking shelter in a building when my scroll went off. I had hoped it was Glynda, but of course it wasn't. "Jaune just called. Pyrrha after Cinder in the tower. We're headed there now. Go find Glynda. We'll get Pyrrha." They said.

I tried calling Glynda again. It rang four times. I was about to hang up. "Taiya. Thank God. Are you okay?" she asks. "I am now. You?" I ask. "I'm good Qrow is with me. It was a bit rough, but we managed to clear out a safe zone. Ozpin?" she asks. "Unknown. He was at the tower. Cinder is there. Pyrrha is chasing after her." I said. "Did she go through with it? "she asks. "Also unknown. Ruby and Weiss headed there to help. I'm going to meet them there. I just needed to know if you were okay." I said. "I am. Be careful okay. Get them out and find us in Vale. Don't fight Cinder. She is too strong." She says. "But Cinder was one of the ones who hurt me. She needs to be brought to justice." I said. "She will be, but we aren't strong enough yet. Promise me Taiya. Promise me you won't fight her." I could hear her fear, worry and tears. "I'm sorry my love. I can't. I can't promise you that." She starts cry. "I'm sorry my love. No matter what happens, I will always love you. You are the home I have always been searching for. I love you." Then I hung up my heart felt like it was being ripped out.

The choice I had to make was either landing on the tower, that was somehow wrapped in a Dragon Grimm and saving Weiss from the Grimm overwhelming her. I would not lose another friend. I looked at the peak where Pyrrha and Cinder were fighting. I saw her and my rage exploded, encased in flame, earth, wind and water I descended as if a meteor from space and landed the shockwave felling Grimm. And I flew through them and shielded Weiss from my rage it would be a couple of hours before more would come. Weiss kneeled catching her breath. "Go…help… Ruby." I nodded and launched skyward and up the tower side. I was blinded by a bright light and I fell to the tower floor. My last thought of the home I lost.

My whole body hurt, and as my eyes adjusted I was somewhere very unfamiliar and the place had a reddish hue. My ears picked up a voice, it was seductive and yet terrifying. "A smaller, more honest soul. It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute…which is why I will focus all of my power to snuff it out. How does it feel? Knowing that all your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When bonded together, unified y a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt in their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away." I kept wondering who she was talking to. I tried to move around, but once again, I found myself a chained prisoner.

She continued her monologue. "Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. But this is merely the first move. So you send your guardians. Your huntsmen and huntresses. And when they fail and turn to your smaller soul, know that you end her to the same pitiful demise. This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin. And I can't wait to watch you burn." Ozpin. She said Ozpin was he here. I struggled trying to escape my chains. I reached for my Aura and there was nothing. But I didn't feel drugged. She turns and faces me and her smile sends shivers down my spine. "Struggle all you want, life mate to Glynda. You cannot escape or break those chains. They hamper your aura. Even if polarity is your semblance you can't get out. Ask your little friend there." She turns my head and I see Pyrrha. "Pyrrha. Your alive but I saw you, Ruby saw you turn to dust and float away." I said.

"It's astounding, how the mind plays tricks. Pyrrha here was of more value alive then dead." I assumed this was Salem. "You're going to use her as a hostage?" I asked. "Yes and no. She also will make a nice lab right. But mostly a hostage." She said. "And me. Am I your hostage too?" I ask her. "Oh no, my pretty. You are my lab rat and play thing." I shudder and close my eyes. I picture my love, my life and it bolsters me. "Know this then. Queen of depravity, I will fight you. With every beat of my heart, every breath in my body and every ounce of my soul. And when I escape you, hag and I will. I will tear you and everything you have created down. And when I burn your corpse to ashes, I will piss on the remains. We are at war, you filthy little harlot." And then I spit on her. She strikes me and I can feel and smell that it aroused her. "I welcome you to try." She shivers in ecstasy.

I close my eyes again, drink in the sight of the way my love looked this morning, her hair mussed from our love making her body curled into mine. _"I will return to you my love. Even if I die getting there, I am returning home."_ I smirked at Salem. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
